1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an improvement in or relating to a hair brush.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
One of the fundamental functions of a hair brush is to massage the scalp. In such massaging, however, the scalp is apt to be injured by the sharp ends of the bristles. For this reason, the idea of rounding the ends of brush bristles has been proposed.
However, when the ends of the bristles are rounded, there is brought about the disadvantage that the bristles do not reach the scalp sufficiently and a sufficient brushing of the hair becomes impossible. If the bristle density is decreased in order to improve the brushing effect, a satisfactory hair-dressing effect cannot be expected.
After intensive investigations for overcoming those defects, the inventors have discovered that a hair brush in which the bristles have at least two different lengths and at least the longer bristles have enlarged substantially spherical ends is effective for brushing hair.